


Only One

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, btw only danny arin and you get speaking roles, sadfic, songfic sorta???, the others are just in the vicinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm barely holding on,<br/>you were the only one,<br/>you were the only one.<br/>Just barely holding on,<br/>you were the only one,<br/>you were the only one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

It started with a cough. It was followed up by a doctor's visit. Then horrifying news. And it ended with you in a hospital bed, clutching the hand of the person you loved most.

Dan was sitting in a chair, silent tears leaking from his eyes. He held your hand delicately but firmly in his right, and his left was clenched into a tight fist, turning his knuckles white. He was mumbling things to himself that you could just hardly make out.

"She doesn't deserve this."

"Why did it have to be lung cancer?"

"She's so young. You shouldn't die this young."

"Why her? Why does it have to be her?"

"Dan," you whispered. "It's going to be alright. I'll still kinda be here, I think, spectating you wherever you go. And you need to relish what time we had. Wow this is so freaking cheesy." He glanced at you and managed a weak chuckle and a roll of his eyes.

"The cheesiest cheese to ever exist besides cheese," he said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"That's kind of contradictory but okay."

"Honestly though, aren't I kind of justified in being upset? I mean, the only person I've ever really loved is leaving forever and, uh, well is there even an afterlife that I'll meet you in in fifty-something years?"

"I thought I was supposed to be asking the questions about the afterlife."

"Shut up." You started to laugh but were cut off by a sharp pain in your chest that made you wince, which you didn't usually do anymore because you'd gotten used to it. However, this was even worse than before, and as you tried to sit up, you could see your vision going slightly fuzzy. "Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Dan... can you hold me please? I think..." There was no need to finish your sentence; he gasped audibly and scooted closer to you as you leaned back again. Dan gripped your hand slightly firmer and the tears, which had stopped for a moment during their semi-entertaining conversation, had returned in full force very suddenly. He embraced you gently with his free arm and nestled into your body slightly. The blur in your vision was becoming slightly more obvious each second.

You sat there for another couple of seconds, tears streaming from your face now as you whispered, "Dan, I'm really scared."

The choked-up, emotional tone in his reply made you distraught that you were making him this upset. "Me too."

"... Can you sing for me? Please?" Your voice was getting weaker the closer you were to the metaphorical light.

"Okay..." He cleared his voice before he began to sing in a very soft, crooning tone.

 

_Hands on the water, I find_  
 _That's it's impossible to make you change your mind_  
 _And where the border divides,_  
 _I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes._

Hands on the Water. The song that was on your MP3 player when you first bumped into him at a cafe. Gee, there's probably no symbolic reasoning behind that at all, you thought with a tiny smirk. But as you listened to the rhythmic beating of your heart on the heart monitor slow down, the last thing you heard from him is, "I love you, so so much, [y/n]."

"I love you too," you whispered just before you felt everything fade into oblivion.

There was a moment of silence in the room before loud sobs began to rack Dan. Hearing his obvious distress, the rest of the Grumps slowly walked into the room, along with Brian. Arin took one look at him before walking up to him, tears welling up in his eyes, and holding him in a tight embrace.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay..." he murmured. "Do you want to be with her for a moment?"

Dan gave a tiny nod.

"Okay. Do you want me in here with you too?"

He nodded again. "I don't trust myself without someone in here," he whispered, slightly slurred from tears.

"Alright. I think you guys should leave for a minute." Arin didn't need to say that, though, because they were already starting to walk out as soon as Dan nodded.

They sat there for a moment, not saying anything, Dan letting out all of his emotions through his sobs, Arin trying to contain himself and failing horribly.

"She's not hurting anymore," the shorter man said quietly after a little while.

"I know," choked the other. He stroked her hair gently for a few seconds before standing up, wiping some of the tears from his face with a tissue and saying, "Alright... I'm ready." Arin started to walk out of the room, but Dan stayed for just long enough to kiss her on her forehead and say, "I love you, [y/n].

 

"Hey, um, Arin..." Dan said as the group of 7 walked into the waiting room.

"Yeah, bud?" he replied in a soft tone.

"You guys can go ahead, but I kind of wanted to walk to your place, you know, do some thinking alone."

Arin looked at the others, cocking one of his eyebrows as if to ask, "Should I let him?" Suzy gave a small nod, followed by Ross, then the rest. "Go ahead, Dan. Just don't do anything stupid, promise me."

"I promise." And with that, he slowly walked out of the hospital and towards the direction of a lake that they passed by when they were all coming here.

 

About 10 minutes later, he approached the lake, noticing how it refracted the rays of the rising sun quite beautifully. Dan walked up to the bank and noticed that there were some skippable pebbles.

"[y/n] used to love skipping pebbles," he mused quietly. He picked one up and attempted to skip it, doing the wrist flick he'd been taught so long ago but still failing. "Son of a bitch."

A few failed attempts later, he sighed. "I can't do it without her helping me. Forget it, I'm just gonna head back now." As he strolled down the path grumbling to himself, he was overwhelmed by fond memories of you for no apparent reason other than the fact that he'd remembered something about you and therefore remembered you.

The first time you met, they bumped into each other at a Starbucks and you'd spilled your coffee down his shirt. You'd apologized a thousand times and bought him another one as an apology gift of sorts, and he was saying something he couldn't remember and then you'd said something funny and engaged in conversation which led to a phone number swap. \

Your first date, he took you out to a restaurant and talked about what they did when he accidentally let it slip that he was the former lead singer of Skyhill. You flipped out but calmed down when he started laughing his ass off.

The first kiss was at a beach where all of the Grumps plus you went as a mini-vacation; you guys were splashing each other and you kissed him to get him to stop.

The first "I love you" was when you were diagnosed.

All of this flooding back to him was too much and silent tears started to flow down his cheeks again. The only thing he wanted right now was you. Not Ross to comfort you, not even Arin. Only you.

 

Later that night, you were at Arin and Suzy's place, curled up on their couch after a bit of a pity session between the 6 Grumps and Brian. There were a lot of tears, a lot of hugs, and some funeral plans made. Dan had to call his parents to break the news which made him feel terribly upset because he hated to hear his parents cry, which prompted a call to your parents soon after. Their reaction was even worse, and they were blubbering to him about how they were so sorry they couldn't make it to your deathbed. But it was a very upsetting day, exhausting and emotionally draining for everyone that had something to do with her.

Dan gripped the blankets, allowed some more tears to drip from his eyes, let out a sigh and started to sing another old Skyhill song to himself.

 

_I'm barely holding on,_  
 _you were the only one,_  
 _you were the only one._  
 _Just barely holding on,_  
 _you were the only one,_  
 _you were the only one._

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS IN ALL SERIOUSNESS


End file.
